OQ Prompt Party
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: Here's a home for all my OQ Prompt Party fics!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt #37. Regina and Robin covering up a murder.**_

* * *

Shivering against the hood of the car, Regina stares blankly ahead. Her hands tremble in her lap and her teeth bite into her bottom lip so hard she's sure it'll draw blood.

It's a still night. The moon is waning and the sky is dark. The only light available comes from the headlights of her BMW as they glare through the forest trees. It's silent. She hasn't heard the call of a bird or the hum of a cricket since they'd pulled up but that might just be nerves. It's hard to focus on anything besides Robin and the sound of his shovel crunching into the hard dirt.

She gulps as she watches him plow into the ground, tossing pile after pile of dirt over his shoulder. It's been almost an hour and he's barely made it two feet deep. Not nearly far enough. She wishes he could go faster. That they could do what they came to do and just be done with it. But they can't leave yet. Two feet isn't deep enough. And they can't afford to skimp. Not with this.

His shovel crunches into the dirt again and she trembles. Every time it cuts the ground, she remembers the knife that dug into her husband's flesh. How it'd sunk into his skin. How the blood had seeped, warm and red through his shirt and onto hers. She can still hear his screams with pile of dirt Robin moves.

 _Crunch, slice. Crunch, slice._

She'd done it over and over. Once she'd started it was like she hadn't been able to stop. She'd wanted him to die. She'd wanted to be the one to do it. She'd wanted him scared, like he'd made her scared for so many years. She'd wanted him to scream, to beg her to stop just like she'd beg him… over and over.

It plays in her head over and over, like a loop. Her screams and his screams. The pounding of his fist against the door, the crunch of his foot against her ribs. The way Robin had cried out for her. And of course, the grotesque sound of the knife slicing through his flesh over and over.

It would never leave her head.

"Regina…"

Finally she sees. She returns to the present and finds herself staring into the ocean blue eyes. The ones that made her heart beat, the ones she'd risked everything for. She stares into them and she breaks.

Whimpering, "He wasn't supposed to come home…"

"I know…"

"He wasn't supposed to be there," she cries, tears running down her face.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come home. She wasn't supposed to do this. To be this.

His hand reaches out to caress her cheek. She stares into his blue and sees that he's scared. It's her fault. She'd dragged him into this. She should've known better. This was no one's fault but her own.

"What am I going to do?" she whispers.

"Regina…"

"I'm a… murderer."

She speaks the words so softly, yet they seem to echo through the woods. "I'm a murderer Robin," she cries. "I murdered my husband."

"No," he whispers, firm and harsh. "You are not a murderer."

Tears fall from her chin as she softly shakes her head. "Leopold…"

"Is gone," he says, firmly nodding his head. "He's gone and he's never going to hurt you again."

"I killed him!" she hisses.

Robin clenches his jaw as he rubs his thumb against her cheek. Shaking his head he whispers, "No you didn't… I did."

She lets out a shuddering breath. "No.."

"I did it," he insists. "I killed him."

She shakes her head at him. He can't. He can't do this for her. He's done enough. He's risked enough. "Robin… you can't. Your son…"

"Will have his mother, his uncles and you," he fiercely whispers. "But your son… what will he have if you're gone?"

She bites her lip so hard she nearly draws blood. She remembers her little boy, so young, so innocent. The only person she cares about more than the man in front of her. If she goes he'll be left with nothing… and she knows it.

"Robin…"

"I killed him." His voice cuts through the air, hard and unwavering. His hands fall to either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Say it with me. I came in…"

Her lips tremble as forces herself to repeat "You came in…"

"... I grabbed the knife…"

"... grabbed the knife…"

He swallows before finishing, "And I killed him."

She scrunches her eyes closed, and feels another tear run down her cheek. She can't do this.

"Say it," he orders. "Say it right now, Regina."

Sucking in a cold breath, she opens her eyes and forces herself to do as he says. "You came in, grabbed the knife… and you killed him."

He lets out a short puff of air before nodding his head and demanding, "Again. Say it again. Say… Robin killed my husband."

She cries, shaking her head. It's too hard. She can't do it. He presses his forehead against hers. "You have to do it, love. You have to do it for Henry."

She sobs. Her shoulders shake and her hands tremble but she chokes out, "Robin...killed… my husband."

He forces her to say it over and over. Through the next four feet, during the long drive home. To save her life and her son he makes her repeat it all through the night until she can almost believe it.

Robin killed her husband.

And that's something that no one will ever need to know.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 2. Prompt #185. OQ adopts a baby... or three_**

* * *

All they wanted was to be parents.

And, oh, how hard they tried.

He still remembers the moment he first saw her. Every little detail. Exactly.

The curl of her hair (flipped out where it reached her chin), the shade of her lipstick (berry plum) and the color of her dress (light blue with a navy blue floral pattern).

It was supposed to be a simple presentation, one he'd done at least a dozen times before but she'd knocked him off his game. The minute he'd looked into her dark chocolate eyes his heart had skipped a beat.

He'd basically made a fool of himself in front of 25 kindergartners, stuttering over stranger danger tips simply because she'd been there.

Luckily, she'd found his fumbling attractive enough to agree to a date. He'd taken her to a local place, nothing special but the food. Still she liked it.

He never expected a schoolteacher to hold her whiskey so well.

Falling in love with her was the easiest thing he'd ever done. He was head over heels in a matter of hours.

In his heart he'd known that she felt the same. But getting her to admit it? Well, he'd never had a harder job in his life. Or a more rewarding one.

Earning her open heart was the most important thing he'd ever done.

One year after stuttering through stranger danger tips he recited his vows to her. And he didn't stammer once.

Those first two years were some of the happiest of his life. He loved her, she loved him. They were happy, stable, together.

Children were the next step. The last thing they needed to complete their happy ending.

They'd both wanted it.

They just… hadn't foreseen the struggle.

It only took a couple months for them to get worried. They tried to keep the faith but once they passed 12 months they knew it was time to see a doctor.

After that it was a blur of hormones and needles and trials and failures. It… it ran them into the ground. He'd married a resilient woman, he knew that, but even her heart had its limits.

They were a cop and a schoolteacher, and their funds buckled under the weight of their dreams.

One round was all they could afford. And when it didn't work… her heart broke.

That fourth year of marriage was the hardest of his life. He'd cried more times than he can count, heard her cry behind closed doors and into pillows.

That open heart he'd worked so hard to gain access to sealed up like a vault. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't listen. Kept him at arms length emotionally… and physically.

He could see the end in sight, could almost feel her literally slipping between his fingers.

She was going to leave him. He knew it… but damn it if he was gonna let her walk out without a fight.

He threw a hail mary.

He confessed.

Everything.

Everything that he'd hoped, everything he'd felt, all the pain he'd hidden away for her sake. He confessed it all in a way she couldn't ignore, not that she didn't try. She hadn't wanted to listen, she tried to run but he didn't let her.

It was a hard, long night… but she came back to him. Little by little she'd opened back up, poured out everything she'd held in.

They'd held each other 'til the sun came up and had a cry over what wasn't meant to be.

Acceptance was difficult but it'd allowed them to move on together.

It took work and effort, from both sides, but they learned how to be happy again. Together.

It took a few months for him to work up the nerve to ask about adoption. Turns out to be a short conversation.

She was completely on board.

They look into all the agencies and avenues but it turns out he finds their first baby all on his own.

He was working the late shift. Got called to the scene of the accident, a car crash. The couple in the front seat had died on impact but all he had eyes for was the toppled car seat in the back.

It was a small baby boy, no more than one year old. The car crash had been brutal and the baby certainly wasn't unscathed, one look was all it took to know that.

In all his years on the job he'd never been more scared.

The EMTs came and carted him off in record time, thank god, but he hadn't been able to get him out his head. After his shift ended he drove straight past home to the hospital without even thinking about it.

There was a bit of internal bleeding, some bruises and cuts but the doctors said he would recover. He'd waited around, hoping to talk with some family or a caregiver but no one showed up except the social worker.

Apparently the mother had been an orphan and the father hadn't been in contact with his family in years. There was no one to get in touch with.

Their baby was alone.

Without his parents all he had left was his name.

 _Henry._

Perhaps it was out of line or even unhealthy but… he just couldn't leave him.

He was so small and so hurt with nobody there… it was too much.

So he visited. Twice on his own, just to check on his condition, spend a little time with him.

The third time she asked to come with. She was curious about the child who'd left her husband so captivated.

She'd tried to play it cool but he'd seen it in her eyes, in the way her face had lit up. The nurse had said she could hold him and he hadn't seen a brighter smile from her in years. She took one look into his hazel eyes and she was in love.

Together, they stood over his crib in the pediatric ward and in one simple moment they looked into each other's eyes and they knew.

This was their son.

It took time. They had to jump through so many hoops and hurdles, convincing the social worker, making sure things were in order but two months later their home became his. And six months after that so did their name.

It felt like a relief signing those papers. Knowing that the wait was over, that they'd no longer have to wonder, if and when they'd ever be parents. Their wait was over. He was a father and his wife was a mother. And he'd felt 20 pounds lighter.

It was an adjustment having Henry, one they were happy to make but truth be told another baby was the last thing on their minds when they decided to bring a second child into their lives.

Things hit closer to home this time.

In all his life he'd only loved two women, however the first had decided that she also loved women. Despite this their split had been rather amicable. So much so that she'd even made him the godfather to her son, a beautiful, brown-eyed little boy that he loved but saw rarely at best. It was a role he'd expected to be more fluff than concrete.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

He'd never forget answering her call and hearing her news. She'd been such a vibrant, unstoppable force to him. Yet, all it took to bring her down was a 3cm growth on the left side of her brain.

They'd caught it early but detection didn't amount to much. All it did was give her just enough time to say goodbye.

Within six months he watched as his wife held his first love's hand and promised to care for her son as if he was her own. She slipped away only moments later, right before their eyes.

It was a rougher transition this time. Honestly, it took months for him to actually start feeling like their little boy instead of hers.

With the shadow of his birth mother hanging above them it was hard not to feel like they were intruding in a space that they should never have had the chance to fill. They struggled with what they wanted him to call them, it was a discussion that went on for weeks, until one day he'd looked up and called him "daddy."

It was in that moment they knew they'd never correct him. They hadn't exactly chosen their second son but he did choose them. And that was enough to make things clear.

They agreed to do whatever it took to keep his birth mother's spirit alive in his life but from now on _Roland_ was their son. No one else's.

Two boys turned out to be a handful. Even with her watchful eyes and his strict tone the house was more often than not in a state of chaos.

Things changed. Saturdays morning were now for cartoons, not gym time. Her more elaborate meals had been replaced with mac and cheese. The house was never quiet and sleeping in was certainly a thing of the past.

But they loved it. They loved their lives and they loved their boys. With everything in their heart, they loved them. Things were so close to perfect, their life was nearly complete...

But still there was something missing.

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning when she'd rolled over in bed, tapped him on his chest and said the words he never knew he'd been waiting for.

"I want a little girl."

It took two years to find her.

Two years of close calls and almost maybes, of stress and heartache and changed minds… but they found her.

They found their little girl.

Her birth mother was just a kid, barely out of high school. Smart, driven and clearly kind, with clear blue eyes that she'd passed down to their daughter.

She wanted to give her baby more than she could offer. Once or twice a year she visits but keeps her distance for the most part. She'd said it was the only thing that helped to keep the pain at bay.

Sometimes it made him feel guilty to know that the hardest day of her life had been one of the best of theirs but he'll always be grateful for the decision that she made.

She gave them their baby girl and they'll never be able to thank her enough.

Their little _Elizabeth_ is absolutely perfect.

From the moment he'd met his wife all he'd wanted to do was give her a fairytale happy ending. But he'd forgotten that happy endings don't come before difficult journeys, they come afterward.

Sometimes he wonders how different things would be if they'd gotten the ending that he'd originally planned. Would things have been easier? Simpler? Less heart wrenching?

Maybe.

But then he thinks of his three children and he remembers that even if their family had been planted in pain, it bloomed into joy.

All three of their children have different stories, none with a happy beginning. And if he and his wife had gotten the happy ending they'd originally wanted then maybe their children wouldn't have gotten theirs.

And that's a thought that neither of them can bear to entertain.

None of their three children had come into the world as theirs but in the end that doesn't really matter.

All that matters is that they'd wanted nothing more than to be parents.

And now they finally are.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Prompt #163. Henry asks for Robin's advice about a special girl in his life._**

 ** _This is a flashback from the What Goes Around, Comes Around verse._**

* * *

It'd been awhile since he'd visited. Several months at least but he'd stopped counting the days. It did nothing but build his guilt, which his mother told him was unnecessary. Things might've been a little lonelier without him there but Storybrooke was fine without him. Truth be told, it'd made it a little easier for him to leave knowing that she wasn't alone. That she had Robin and Roland and Peanut. He was always glad to visit them and catch up with her but she wasn't the reason for his visit, not this time.

That distinction went to his stepfather. Or stepfather figure, he was always a little uncertain of what to call his mother's soulmate given that they'd never actually married.

He'd gone through the usual beats. Arrived home, greeted his family, went around town and caught up with everyone who mattered, only to end up at the farmhouse just in time for one of the massive family dinners that they held whenever he was in town.

(He used to think his family was huge when he was a kid, now it's practically twice as big)

He only deviates an hour after dinner. Normally, he'd head upstairs for a talk with Roland, get to know all those harmless, little secrets he wouldn't tell their parents. Girls, pranks, white lies, all those things but this time he opts out. Instead he asks Robin to take a walk instead.

Judging by the lift of his eyebrows he was surprised but he hadn't refused. Of course he hadn't. He never would and that's why he needed to talk with him.

They'd barely gotten a block away from the house when he confessed.

"I met someone."

"Oh!" Robin drawls in surprise. A wide smile breaks out his face. "That's wonderful. How long ago?"

"About four months."

"Four months?"

Again Robin's eyebrows lift and he gets it. A call nearly twice a week and this is the first time he's hearing of this. Doesn't exactly add up.

"Don't tell mom yet," he says. "I want more of a chance to see where it goes first."

Robin nods. "Understood." He pauses before asking, "What's her name?"

He can't help the smile that breaks out on his face. "Luisa."

Just the sound of her name brings up images of honey-colored eyes and bright, unreserved smiles. His heart speeds up at the memory.

"What's she like?"

He spends more than half his day writing but suddenly his mind blanks on descriptors. None of them seem like enough but he gives it his best shot. "She's incredible. She's an art teacher, um, my age, really nice brown eyes and… kind. Kinder than anyone else out there."

He pauses and takes a breath. "But that's not the important part."

Robin crosses his arms. "Then what is?"

He hesitates before answering, "She has a kid."

It's brief but he sees the surprise go across Robin's face in the form of a slightly dropped jaw and wide eyes. He ignores it and simply keeps talking.

"A baby girl," he continues. "About eight months old, her name's Olivia."

"I see." He pauses before asking another question. "And…. have you met her?"

Henry nods. "About a month and a half ago for the first time."

That day hasn't left his mind for weeks. He'd met them in the park, twiddling a tiny stuffed bear that he'd brought because he hadn't wanted to show up empty handed. It amazed him that he'd eaten cursed apples and stared down vicious ogres but somehow he'd never been more nervous than when she'd shown up with that baby girl in her stroller.

"And did you know about the baby when you met?" asks Robin, the pace of his steps slowing as he tries to get a handle on the situation.

"Well, not when we met but she told me after the third date," Henry elaborated. "She didn't want to mislead me or go any further without knowing how I felt about it."

"And how do you feel about it?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets. "I feel… uncertain."

Robin looks at him, curious. "About whether or not to continue the relationship?"

"No," Henry immediately refutes, shaking his head. "Ending it is the last thing I want to do. I… I want them both. I just…"

"You just… what?"

"I just don't know what I'm doing," he softly admitted. He runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "Every time I'm with her, Olivia, I don't know what to do with her."

Robin knits his eyebrows together. "Henry I've seen you around babies. With Roland and your sister and Neal. You have nothing to worry about. You're excellent with them."

"That's not what I mean," he says, slowing to a stop. He sighs. "Robin… I don't know how to love a kid that not mine."

Robin stares at him. "What?"

"I love Olivia, very much, so much it surprises me," he says. "But… I'm not her father. I'm just her mother's boyfriend and I don't know where that puts me in her life. I don't know what the boundaries are. I don't know what I'm allowed to say or do. If I'm overstepping or understepping? It's like I don't know how to act around her."

Robin can hear the frustration in his voice, recognizes it as if he'd said the words himself.

Henry sighs. "I want to be an important part of their lives. I just… don't know how to be."

Nodding understandingly, Robin goes silent thinking over all that Henry's said. It's almost funny. He thinks back to that day by the docks, the day they'd met and he'd finally shaken his hand. He never thought that one day the boy he met would come back and ask him how to navigate the same situation.

It makes him feel proud… and old.

"Look, it's a delicate situation," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "And as someone who's walked both sides of it I promise it's as much a tightrope for her as it is for you."

He remembers how tricky those first few months had been when they'd finally gotten the chance to be a family. Blending their family wasn't half as easy as they'd made it look. In the early days it was almost as if he and Regina were walking on eggshells when it came to each other's children. It'd taken time for them to figure out what worked.

Henry stares at him expectantly. "So what am I supposed do?"

"The solution is actually a simple one," he says, starting to walk again. "You talk to her."

Henry walks with him. "Just talk?"

Robin nods his head. "Just talk. Ask her what she's comfortable with, make your intentions clear. If you want to be an important part of her life, of her baby's life, let her know. Because I promise you she's wondering."

He lets out a soft breath. "She's wondering is this man sincere? Does he actually care for my daughter? Is he going to stay? Or is he going to make promises, pass through and leave my baby heartbroken?" He pauses. "Trust me, that last one is terrifying her."

"Is that what you were worried about? With mom?"

"Yes," he openly admits. "It wasn't even because of her past. I would've been worried with anyone. When you're searching for love as a parent, it's not just your heart on the line. Bringing someone into their lives… it's always a risk. No one wants to see their child disappointed."

"I know," says Henry. He looks over at Robin. "You know you've never disappointed me."

Robin's pace slows as he looks over at him. "Never? Not even with… everything?"

Henry shakes his head. "Never. You promised me that you were a good man and that you loved my mom. Sometimes those two promises conflicted but every choice you made and how you made them… well, you turned out to be exactly the man you told me you'd be. Always."

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's why I asked you on this walk and no one else."

A flicker of relief passes over Robin's eyes. "Thanks for that, Henry."

He'd never been able to find it in him to ask but he had wondered, so many times, if those choices he'd made in the early days of his relationship with Regina had negatively colored her son's opinion of him. Hearing that they hadn't lifted a weight from his shoulders.

They walk in silence for another moment before asks, "So… can I see them?"

"See what?"

Robin grins. "The pictures. I know you have them."

Henry, chuckles shyly but nods his head. "Yeah, they're on my phone."

He pulls out his phone and hands it over without a second thought. A grin remains permanently planted on Robin's face as he swipes through the pictures of the two girls who have captured Henry's heart. They're beautiful. Luisa is a gorgeous young woman with skin that reminds him of Marian and the baby on her hip is just as beautiful. With matching brown eyes and happy faces, they are quite a pair.

"They look lovely," he says.

"They are," says Henry, smiling. He takes a deep breath. "I don't want to disappoint them."

"Then don't," Robin swiftly replies. He looks up from the pictures and sends Henry a sympathetic smile.

"Look I won't lie to you. I can't promise you it'll be easy, but if you're truly as invested as you say, then I can promise it'll be worth it. Every single day."

He hands the phone back to him. "They look like a gorgeous family, Henry. I really hope you get to be a part of it."

"Me too," he sighs, nodding his head. "Thanks for the talk Robin."

"Anytime, you know that."

Of course he did. As he walked beside his almost stepfather Henry thought back to the girls he'd left behind in New York. How much he loved them and how much work he'd have to put in to prove that. He knew there was a long journey ahead of him. But he also knew that at the very least he had a good example to follow.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Made for prompt #166. Regina enchants Roland's birthday candles so his wish comes true._**

* * *

Birthdays are a precious thing to her. Perhaps that's due to her near lifelong streak without a good one. Her father had tried his best but Cora had managed to drain the joy out of every single one.

It's why she tries so hard to do better for Henry. She does her best each year to fill the day with love, joy and, mostly importantly, fun.

And she intends no less for Roland.

It's his first birthday with her - the first birthday they'll celebrate as a family - and she can't help but pull out all the stops. Between Zelena's deceit and his father's death, then resurrection, the boy hasn't had the easiest year. But Robin is back now, they're all together - she, her soulmate, their two children - and they're working to put the ugliness behind them.

Roland has had a hard time recovering. Finding out that Baby Robyn wasn't actually his sister had hurt him. More than anyone expected, especially after Zelena had taken her away to Oz.

She just wants to see him happy, wants to see that bright smile that she misses so much.

It's why she brings out those candles.

She doesn't tell anyone what she's doing, not even Robin. He would've advised her against it and honestly, after all her years she really should've known better. All magic comes with a price; she knows that better than anyone but… it is his birthday.

"They'll grant any wish you make," she whispers into his ear. "You want ice cream or chocolate, you want to grow an inch or three, these will make it happen."

With a snap of her fingers she'd set the candles aflame and watched as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Make a wish sweetheart."

Eyes scrunched closed, he blew as hard as he could and she felt the magic tingle against her skin.

She ran her fingers through his curls with a smile. "What did you wish for?"

He bites his lip, hesitant. "A bicycle," he says. "I wished for a bicycle."

She should've known he was lying.

She thought she was dreaming… the way the cries seeped into her ears.

It'd been a late night for them all. Roland's birthday celebration had gone on much longer than she'd expected. Apparently, the merry men weren't quick to leave a party. Not even one for children. She'd planned to let them all sleep in. After last night they could all use the extra sleep but the sun has barely been up by the time she awakes.

At first she thinks she's dreaming but she opens her eyes and the cries still haven't stopped. She sits up, confused, and feels Robin stir beside her.

 _Who's crying?_

She groans, realizing that Henry must've fallen asleep watching his laptop again.

Yawning, she gets out of bed. She'll head down the hall, shut down the laptop and slip back into bed. Shuffling down the hall, she passes Roland's room and wonders if his bicycle has appeared yet. He'll probably be looking for it as soon as he wakes up.

She's steps away from Henry's door when she hears it. The cries… they've grown fainter. She pokes her head in the room. Henry's asleep, the laptop is off. His room is totally silent.

 _Then who's crying?_

She's wide awake now as she turns and starts walking in the opposite direction. She can hear the cries coming from down the hall, getting clearer with every step she takes.

She stops outside the library door, gulping as she presses a hand to it. The door creaks open and she lets out a sharp gasp.

She'd built this library practically from scratch. She'd bought all the furniture, hand picked every book over 28 years. It was the one place in the house she'd created for herself… and it's gone.

All the books, all the chairs and tables and carpets have disappeared. In their place are blue painted walls, baby toys and by the furthest wall, right next to the window… is a crib holding the source of the cries.

Holding her breath, she approaches it and peers inside. The cries stop and she gasps again.

"Oh my god…," she breathes.

A beautiful baby boy looks up at her. He's swaddled up tight in a blue cashmere blanket. His face is still pink from the cries but he stares up at her with deep brown eyes.

Breathlessly, she reaches into the crib to touch him. His whimpers subside as her fingers brush against his stomach. Hesitantly, she lifted him into her arms. He takes to her immediately, settling against her chest, gurgling happily as he does so.

She stares down at him, shocked. "Oh my… who are you?"

"He's here?"

She looks over her shoulder to see Roland, standing in the doorway with a wide grin on his face. He walks into the room, eyes trained on the bundle in her arms.

"He actually came," he whispers in awe.

Regina stares down at him, dumbfounded. "Roland… do you know who this is?"

He bites his lip and nods his head.

"He's my little brother," he softly answered. "I wished for him. And that means no one can take him away from me."

The first place they went was the hospital.

Getting Roland to let the baby out of his sight was difficult. He'd asked to hold his baby brother and after a few moments of hesitation she'd finally sat him down on the daybed in the nursery and placed the baby into his arms. She'd watched, heart pounding out of her chest, as Roland had stared down at him in awe.

"He's just like I imagined," he whispered.

Regina could only gulp in response.

That was when she went to get Robin. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but upon her explanation he'd practically leapt out of bed and hurried down the hall. As he watched over the boys Regina explored the rest of the house, searching for anymore surprises.

Turns out the study wasn't the only place that went through some changes.

A quick trip to the kitchen revealed a new high chair seated next to the table and a whole row of the refrigerator now carried bottles of baby formula. She passed a carseat and baby bag sitting next to the front door. Glancing out the window she saw a luxury mini-van parked next to her BMW. Sleek and shiny it appeared to be brand new.

By all means it looked like the house had become baby prepped overnight. Still there were no pictures of him anywhere, no sign of that he'd existed anymore than a day. He was a wish and it showed. That frightened her.

So they took him to the hospital.

Roland nearly had a fit when they tried to leave the house with him. It took a promise of cake for breakfast and the baby's quick return to get him to stay behind with Henry. After a quick, tense drive to the hospital the two of them stood side by side watching as looked him over. Regina wrung her hands as she watched the baby wiggle on the observation table. Robin stood next to her, rigidly crossing his arms as he watched Whale used a stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat. It was almost like she could hear his blood pressure rising.

He wasn't taking this well. He'd been silent all morning, barely looking at her, never looking at the baby. Regina knew better than anyone that learning that Robyn wasn't actually his daughter had hurt him. He'd went through so much pain for that baby girl, had given his life for her even when Hades had stood in front of him and revealed her true paternity. After Roland, she'd been the first thing he asked about once Regina brought him back and she could tell that he was hurt that she'd gone to Oz with Zelena. She'd asked if he wanted to go after her, if that was what he wanted but he said no. There'd been pain in his eyes but he'd insisted that the best thing for all of them was just to move on, and forget the past.

Having this new child appear out of nowhere was painful for him, she could tell. All she wished was that he would talk to her.

They both perked up when they saw Whale remove the stethoscope from his ears.

"Well, he looks amazing."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, concerned.

Whale shrugged his shoulders, annoyed. "It means what it means. He looks good. Perfectly healthy. He has all his organs, they're all in the right place. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was born a few days ago at most."

When they both continued to look at him expectantly, he sighed. "I can run a blood test, if that's what you want ,but honestly, he looks fine."

Regina glanced in Robin's direction but couldn't read an opinion from the look on his face. After a moment's hesitation she nodded her head. "We'd like the test."

"Alright," said Whale, still unconvinced. "I'll go grab the nurse."

He disappeared into the hall, leaving the two of them alone in the observation room. The air immediately grew thick and tense with their silence.

Taking a deep breath Regina stepped up to the table and laid a hand across the baby's chest so he wouldn't roll off the table. He wriggled in response and his tiny hand brushed across hers, causing her heart to skip a beat. He was beautiful, so small and innocent. His lips turned up and Regina could see two small dimples appear in his cheeks.

"I think he has your eyes."

She looks up to see Robin standing next to her, his eyes finally resting on the baby boy who'd appeared in their home. Looking back down at him and his chocolate brown eyes, Regina nods.

"I think you're right," she observes. "Did you see them? The dimples?"

Robin nods his head. "Yeah," he reluctantly admits. "I saw them."

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees him nervously run his fingers through his hair and sigh. "He's ours, isn't he?"

Regina bites her lip before nodding her head in agreement. "I think so, yes."

It makes sense. Roland had wished for a baby brother, one that couldn't be taken away from him. It made sense that in his mind that baby would belong to his parents, two people who would never walk away from him. A member of the family.

A blood test will prove it but she's knows in her heart this baby boy is theirs. In every way.

"It seems like so long ago when Marian first told me she was pregnant," Robin says. "I was so young and nervous. 9 months didn't seem like enough time to get ready."

He scoffs. "But that was before I knew they could just appear out of thin air."

Regina looks up at him with guilty eyes. "Robin… I'm sorry. I didn't think that he'd wish for something like this."

Robin's shoulders heave as he takes a deep breath. "Regina… what are we supposed to do?"

"Robin what can we do?" she says, helplessly shrugging her shoulders. "He's our son and he's here now."

"I know. I just-" He pauses, trying to take a calming breath. "He's a wish Regina."

"I know."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"I know."

"What if he gets sick? What if he disappears again? What if he dies?"

"Robin!" she cuts him off, her voice trembling. "I know."

He doesn't have to tell her about how badly wishes can end up. Whether it be a genie or a star they always tend to come with unforeseen consequences and pain. She'd been thinking about it from the moment she found out what he was.

"I understand," she says. "I understand if you're afraid to get attached again. After everything that happened with ...Robyn.. I get it."

She sees him flinch at her niece's name. Guilt coats her heart but she continues on.

"But we're here now and this is true," she says. "There's a little boy who needs our love. I know this is scary but he has mine. Does he have yours?"

A quick flash of hesitation goes across his eyes but he nods his head. Sighing, he smils down at their son. "He'll need a name."

"Did you have one in mind?"

"Names get passed down in my family," he says. "If it's alright I'd like to give him my grandfather's."

"Your grandfather's?"

Robin nods his head. "Ian."

A smile tugs on her lips. "Ian." She looks down at their baby boy, his brown eyes and dimples. "It suits him."

Robin reaches out to run his thumb over his son's hand. "Well, Ian Locksely... happy birthday."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is my prompt for Day 5. It's the next chapter of 365 based on prompt #164. Roland is afraid someone will take his papa away again.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 18**_

Roland has changed in his time away.

When he'd left for the Underworld his son had been a happy child, an independent one. Always smiling, always curious. Slow to sit still and quick to wander. Though it often led to worries it had reminded him so much of himself as a child. But his son had changed since his death.

He… clinged now. He offered his hand to be held instead of being told, attached himself to his father's pant leg more often than not. Getting him to sleep was more difficult; he refused to close his eyes until Robin was in his sight and he'd seek him out the minute they opened.

At first he'd barely even noticed he was just so happy to be around Roland again but after a few days he'd grown concerned. This behavior wasn't normal for his son, or at least it didn't used to be.

His eyes drift down to the numbers above his tattoo and he sighs. 348. Shifting in bed he turned to look at Regina. She was sitting up against the headboard with her nose in a spell book, just like she had been for the past seven nights.

"Roland's scared," he whispers.

He sees her grip on the book tighten as her back goes rigid. She bites her lip before nodding her head. "I know."

When she turns to look at him he sees his concern mirrored in her eyes. She closes her book. "We have to talk to him."

Again his eyes drop to the numbers etched on his arm. "What are we supposed to say?"

All he wants is to wrap his son in his arms and promise him that he'll never leave again… but he doesn't want to be a liar.

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know to do here Robin. But I know we can't let him go on like this. Being so… afraid. It's not good for him."

"I don't want to lie to him but… Henry said something to me before we went to get him." He pauses. "He said I could give him one more year."

He's silent for a moment. "If this time with him is all I have left… I don't want it to be a countdown for him. I don't want him to be petrified knowing that he's running out of time with me."

Regina's throat grows tight as she reaches out to take his hand. "He's your son Robin. Whatever you want to say to him I'm with you. Always."

xxxxxx

The next morning, they approach him together after breakfast. Henry's off to school and the baby is still sleeping. It's just the three of them in the study. They took him to the sofa and he sat between them, his hand on his father's knee as he'd looked up at her with wide, uncertain eyes.

Robin wanted to be the first to speak but found himself at a loss for words. Helpless, he looks into Regina's eyes and sees her nod her head understandingly.

She lightly runs her fingers through Roland's curls, clearing her throat. "Roland, your father and I wanted to have a little talk with you today."

"Am I in trouble?" he asks, in a small voice.

Regina smiles down at him as she shakes her head. "No sweetie. You're not in trouble."

She looks to Robin for guidance but can see that he's still unsure of what to say so she continues on.

"Honey, do you know what it means to feel secure?"

Roland shakes his head.

"Well feeling secure means that you feel safe," she explained. "And these past few days your father and I have gotten the feeling that you haven't been feeling very safe with us."

Roland goes silent, stares down at his shoes.

Finally, Robin finds his words.

"Son, if there's something that you're worried about you can tell us," he says, rubbing his back.

Roland's bottom lip trembles as he hesitates to speak. "I… I don't want to be left again."

Robin's heart clenches, and he sees in Regina's eyes that hers has done the same.

"You both left me," Roland softly cries, swiping at a tear falling from his eye. "Everybody left."

He sees her eyes well up with guilty tears. She opens her mouth to speak but he subtly shakes his head at her. Swallowing down his emotions he wraps his arm around his son.

"Roland, I know that what happened was awful and we're sorry that neither of us was there to help you through it but I promise no one is leaving you."

Regina nods her head. "We love you so much Roland and we are here now." She forces herself to smile as she adds, "And we always will be."

Roland sniffles as he regards her skeptically. "Really?"

Though his conscience tugs at his heart Robin nods. "Really. I know you're scared but no one is taking your papa away again. I promise."

"Okay," says Roland nodding his head.

He wraps his arms around his papa's middle for a hug. Regina joins in not a moment later. He sees her press a kiss to the back of Roland's head, feels her hand reach up to rest on his shoulder. They take a moment to envelope his son in love.

There's nothing Robin hates more than dishonesty. He hates to lie, especially to his son but if this is what it takes to make him feel secure… well, then at least he had a partner.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's a short flashback from the Sunny Side Up verse for Day 6 of the_** oqpromptparty _ **! Based of prompt #194. (Young OQ AU) Regina is dating Robin and she can't wait to go to prom with him but something happens and she can't go so. I took some liberties to fit it to the story but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

There was no American rite of passage more anticipated than prom night. For most girls it was an event almost as revered as a wedding. A night of magic and gowns, music, dancing and with any luck romance. One final celebration of youth before being shipped off to independence and and adulthood.

Regina had been looking forward to her prom ever since she was a child. She wouldn't dare tell anyone - not her friends, especially not her mother - but it'd been all she could think about since entering high school. She'd given her all in every class, on every test, loaded up her spare time with extracurriculars all the while just dreaming of the one night when she'd be allowed to forget her future for one moment and just be a teenager. It was all she'd wanted.

She'd bought a dress, she'd picked a hairstyle. The limo had been rented, the photographer paid. She'd even managed to scrounge up a date for the evening, just some pretty face from the baseball team but still. Everything had been in place and she'd been excited.

But of course, life decided to kick her in the teeth. Or, more accurately, in the leg.

It was prom night and due to her own actions Regina Mills was sitting in a hospital bed with a broken leg, a bowl of green jello and an old static-prone television as her only source of entertainment. She sighed resting her head against the pillow. Her throat grew tight as she glanced over at the clock above her door.

8:15.

Everyone was probably arriving at the venue by now, all dressed up and glamorous, ready to have fun at their "night among the stars" as the planning committee had opted to call it. She cursed under her breath. The whole situation was such crap but it was still… nobody's fault but her own.

Well, that damn cat could certainly shoulder some of the blame.

So stupid.

She'd noticed the fliers, they'd been up for the past week at least. A small grey tabby cat that belonged to her neighbors had been missing. They'd even gone around the neighborhood asking everyone to keep an eye out.

She'd been riding her bike to the store for some last-minute lipstick when she'd seen the damn thing just idling in the street. It was calm when she called out its name, even when she started to walk toward her, but once the car appeared on the road it froze. Her instincts kicked in and she'd gotten it out of the way, but not before the car had knocked her right in the leg.

The driver skidded to a stop and she lay in the road screaming out as the pain of a bone fracture erupted through her thigh, while the cat had scurried off. It showed up in its owner's backyard less than two hours later.

And now here she was, laying in the hospital, watching shitty 1920's movies on TCM while missing out on what was supposed to be the greatest night of her life. Closing her eyes to take a deep breath, she tried not to cry. This wasn't fair.

"Well, looks like somebody's not having a good night."

Her eyes popped open at the voice intruding on her solitude. Immediately, she rolled them when she saw him standing in her doorway.

Of course it was none other than her best friend, Robin. Like something out of a corny movie he stepped into her room, still dressed in his rented tux with a paper bag hanging from his hand while she lay there in nothing but a crinkling hospital gown. He sent her a sympathetic smile as he approached her bed.

"Regretting your heroism?" he guessed.

She poutily lifted her chin and folded her arms. "If you're here to check on me you wasted a trip. I'm just as crippled as I was this morning."

He'd been the first person to visit her in the hospital, after her parents. Him and Granny. They'd both been present to witness her meltdown after the doctor had told her that she wasn't leaving the hospital until the morning. Not exactly her finest moment and, frankly, she was still a little bit embarrassed by how she'd acted.

Robin ignored her attitude and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"I suspected as much," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I know it's gotta suck being stuck in here."

She took a seething breath as she nodded. "I spent four years waiting for this night. Threw it all away on a damn cat."

"Hey," he drawled, sympathetically patting her shoulder. "It's not all bad. At least you got recognized for your heart of gold."

With a smirk he tilted his head toward the handmade card in her lap and she rolled her eyes.

Her neighbors had stopped by a few hours earlier to thank her for her actions. Their six-year-old daughter had presented her with a card she'd made herself. A simple half-folded piece of paper with the misspelled words "Tanks for savin our kat!" and a colorful drawing of the mischievous little feline under a rainbow. It was cute and if she was honest she'd admit that it had cheered her up for a minute or two. But damn it she was in the hospital, she didn't have to be honest if she didn't want to be.

"I'm throwing it in the trash as soon as I get home," she lied.

(In actuality it'd be pinned to the wall of her dorm all through college.)

Robin shook his head, chuckling to himself. Of course, he saw right through her. Regina eyed him suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance," she mumbled. "It's after eight. Thought you'd be on the dance floor feeling up _Shaw-na_ through her dress by now."

She over enunciated his girlfriend's name with her usual disdain and Robin rolled his eyes. Despite her best efforts Regina had never been able to hide her displeasure with his choice of romantic company.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You know, an hour ago I thought I'd be on the dance floor too but…turns out I'm not the funnest person when my best friend's in the hospital."

Her eyes softened as she uncrossed her arms. "Robin…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a dance."

"It's prom."

"Not without you there, it isn't," he said, shaking his head. "If I can't go there with my best friend what's the point of going at all?"

Her heart swelled at his insistence. If she were a better person, a less selfish one, she'd force him out of the hospital and off to the dance. But she wasn't. Tonight she was not selfless, she was just grateful.

A small smile tugged on her lips. "How did _Shaw-na_ take it when you ditched her?"

"Shawna was much more gracious than you give her credit for," he said, haughtily. "She completely understood why I left. Didn't even put up a fight."

"Aww." Regina tilted her head. "She's pissed at you, isn't she?"

"Extremely," he replied, giving up the ruse. "I may have gotten a smack or two for my sacrifice."

Regina couldn't help the giggles that fell from her at the thought of Shawna pitching one of her vicious fits decked out in her prom dress as Robin abandoned her for the hospital. At least someone was having a worse night than her.

"I'm sorry," she lied.

"No, you're not," he laughed, shaking his head. "I know how much you hate her."

"I don't hate her," she drawled, unconvincingly. "I just think you can do better."

"Sure you do," said Robin, rolling his eyes.

Regina gave up arguing. With Robin it was useless. She'd known him practically her whole life. Hiding her feelings from him was damn near impossible and not usually worth the effort. Instead she nodded at the brown paper bag he'd set next to his chair.

"What'd you bring?"

A sly smile appeared on his face as he lifted it into his lap. "Well," he said, "lucky for you I realized I didn't want to go to prom without you when we were arriving at the restaurant for dinner."

He pulled out a takeout box. "So I figured if you couldn't make it out for prom, I'd bring a little bit of it to you."

She grinned in excitement when she realized that he'd brought her dinner from Gaston's, the fancy restaurant she'd picked out for the night. He set aside her forlorn jello and presented her with a slightly lukewarm steak and a serving of mashed potato and broccoli.

"Medium-well?" she asked.

"As if you'd eat it otherwise," he smugly replied, passing her a knife and fork.

"Thank you," she happily drawled, sending him her first genuine smile of the night.

He raised a hand. "But that's not all."

Reaching down into the bag he added, "No prom night is complete without its court."

He pulled out a cheap plastic tiara, complete with fake rubies, that had her rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations Regina 're officially prom queen."

She scoffed at him. "I'm not wearing that."

"You have to. You're prom queen," he deadpanned.

Grin still plastered on her face she shook her head. "No way."

"Hey I gave up dance floor groping for you," he playfully pointed out. "Least you could do is wear a cheap crown for me."

Groaning, she rolled her eyes and placed the crown atop her head. It sat on her hair barely touching her scalp; it was so light. "There," she said, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, your majesty," he said.

"You're such a dork," she laughed.

But he was her dork. Looking over at him she was struck by how good he looked. Robin was not the type to clean up. He was a sneakers and holely jeans type of boy, but he looked good in his tux. All black with a white shirt and black tie, a pink boutonniere peeking out of his breast pocket. No doubt intended to match _Shaw-na's_ dress. He looked older, more mature. And she couldn't help but think he'd wasted his clean up moment sitting in a hospital room with her.

She looked over at him, suddenly serious. "Robin… why'd you come here?"

His smug smile faded away as he leaned back in his seat again. "I don't know. It's just… I was getting ready and we were taking photos and getting in the limo and it just hit me it was prom night. In three weeks we'll be graduating. High school will be over and everyone's gonna go away, even you."

She tilted her head at him, sympathetic. Her acceptance letters had started coming in a few weeks ago. She'd gotten accepted to more than a few decent schools but had settled on Columbia for the fall. Robin had gotten into an in-state college and another one across country, but in the end he'd decided that school wasn't for him. He planned to stay in Storybrooke for a year or two and figure out what he wanted to do next.

Shrugging his shoulders, he shook his head. "I don't know… when I started looking around and it hit me that you weren't there I realized I wanted one more memory of us, before you head off and I lose you to the bright lights of New York."

He forced out a chuckle at the end of his sentence, as if trying to lighten the mood, but she saw right through it. He was worried.

"You won't lose me," she said, tightly grabbing his hand.

He tried to pull a smile on his face but she could tell that he was having trouble believing her. She didn't even blame him. They'd both heard the stories from their parents and teachers. How high school friends would head off to college and simply never speak again. Stories like that had been weighing on her ever since the first day of senior year. Clearly, they'd been weighing on him as well.

Silently, she thought back to all the time they'd spent together since they'd first met.

"Hey, do you remember when were 12 and Granny had just opened the diner so both of our parents sent us to that camp for the summer?"

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Camp Misthaven, I remember."

"And do you remember the rope bridge?"

"Of course I remember the rope bridge."

A blush crept up on the cheeks as she recalled the wobbly, braided rope bridge that had been tied between two pine trees at least eight feet off the ground. The thing had been the bane of her existence for all through camp.

"All summer the counselors kept trying to get me to cross it but I was too scared," she reminisced. "Until that day when you decided to coax me across from the other side. Remember?"

"Obviously," he chuckled. "Longest thirty minutes of my life, I'd seen glaciers move faster than you did."

"Shut up," she ordered. "I'm trying to make a point."

A smug look was still plastered to his face but he stifled his laughter.

"The point is I couldn't make it across the bridge until you were in front of me," she reluctantly admitted. "You made me… brave."

She shrugged averting her gaze. "And as much as it kills me to say it… I still need help with it every once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Robin, in less than four months I'm supposed to leave this town where I've spent all my life and strike out on my own in New York. In case you haven't noticed I'm terrified!"

It was a truth she'd refused to admit ever since they'd started high school. Robin made her better. She took risks when he was there, she was more confident when he was by her side and truth be told he was really the only friend she had. The thought of going to school hundreds of miles away from him… well it terrified her.

"You're not gonna lose me Robin," she said. "Because I still need you to make me brave. Now more than ever."

Goddamnit he'd gotten her tearing up now.

"I'll always be a phone call away if you need me," he pointed out.

"I know," she said with confidence. "And I'll be emailing you at least once a week."

The weight of their promises filled the room and they weren't empty ones, they knew that. Regina would probably be writing to him at least once a week, and Robin would probably be calling her to fill her in on everything that was happening back home. But it wouldn't be the same and they knew it. They wouldn't have lunches in the quad anymore or movie nights at his house. No walks through the park when one of them needed to clear their head or midnight meet-ups when they couldn't sleep. The thought that things would change was terrifying. Even more terrifying was the thought that they would change as well.

Squeezing her hand Robin softly said, "I'm really gonna miss us."

"Me too," she mumbled.

Sighing, Robin patted the sheets of her bed. "Scoot over. I can't see the tv."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted to the side allowing him to halfway climb into the bed with her. Crown still on her head she let her chin fall against his shoulder. In all the times she'd imagined her prom night she never pictured herself in a hospital bed, splitting a steak dinner with her best friend, watching shitty old movies and staring down the future like the barrel of a gun.

Yet, somehow she couldn't imagine changing a single thing about it.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did!** _


	7. Chapter 7

**_My day 7 entry for_ oqpromptparty _! Prompt #6. Regina finds out her fiancé (can be any ouat character) has been cheating on her with her sister on her wedding day! She runs away to a different city or county & meets Robin. _**

**_I twisted it a bit because it fit a fic idea that I've wanted to do for months now. I'm planning to make it into a long-term multichip but the opening has always been clear. So here's a sneak peek. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

She didn't know what to feel as she watched her sister sink into the ground. The lower the casket went the more her stomach swirled. She stood above the grave longer than anyone else, looking at her sister's final resting place, her heart torn in two. One half screaming "Good riddance!" while the other whispered "please come back."

Paralyzed by the swarm of emotions in her gut she only moved when she felt a small hand grab onto her own. Looking down at her side she she found a pair of sad blue eyes almost identical to the ones she'd just laid to rest.

"Aunt Regina," he niece croaked, "can we go home now?"

She gently nodded her head. "Yes baby. We can go home."

Finally, turning away from the grave she scooped the eight-year old up into her arms. The little girl clung to her, resting her head against her shoulder. Regina could feel her tears start to seep into the fabric of her shirt but she didn't mind. She couldn't.

After everything that happened this orphaned little girl was now her only reason for breathing.

xxxxxxx

Zelena's Mills funeral was better attended than Robin expected, even though he hadn't given much thought to how the event would go.

His mother had always told him that coincidences were a myth, God was never so lazy as to actually let them happen. It was the first thing that entered his head when he'd saw that funeral announcement sitting on David's counter. What were the odds that his cousin's wife was attending the funeral of his old med school classmate? Clearly, much higher than he'd ever expect.

David was working and Mary-Margaret was planning to attend the function alone. Apparently, she was colleagues with Zelena's sister and wanted to show her support. Robin hadn't spoken to, or even thought of Zelena in years, but watching Mary-Margaret prepare to walk out the door he was overcome with the feeling that he should join her. After all he did know Zelena, not well but well enough to feel shitty if he skipped out on her funeral for no reason. Besides, as his mother said, coincidences were a myth.

That's how he'd ended up here standing in his dead former classmate's living room, suffocating under the weight of everyone's grief and twitching for a cigarette.

Going to the ceremony and burial had been one thing but attending the reception made him feel extremely exposed. He prayed to God, that nobody tried to talk to him about the deceased, unsure if he could truly muster up a kind word for her. Truth be told, the two of them weren't the greatest of friends in med school. In fact, if you said they more than loathed one another you wouldn't be wrong. Robin had no doubt in his mind that once he and Mary-Margaret chose to leave he wouldn't spare Zelena another thought.

However, he wasn't sure he could say the same for any of the other mourners.

There were quite a few of them. The house was packed with black-clad attendees, all tearful and properly morose. The funeral program had said she was survived by a younger sister and daughter but he hadn't met their acquaintance and didn't plan to.

Right now, all he planned to do was slip out the nearest exit and light up a cigarette as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxx

Dear God, this day just wouldn't end. It'd been crawling along at a snail's pace from the moment she opened her eyes. The funeral had dragged on, the burial had lasted years and now she stuck in the kitchen forced to listen with a tight smile as mourner after faceless mourner came up to her and repeated the same useless words.

 _I'm so sorry._

 _If there's anything I can do..._

 _Your sister was an amazing woman._

It was that last one in particular that was really starting to grate on her nerves.

As difficult as this day was for her she knew it was three times as hard for Parker. Her niece had remained tucked beneath her arm ever since they'd arrived back at the house. She remained silent, her blue eyes sad and uncertain as she looked up at each person who chose to remind her of just how much her mother would be missed. Regina wanted nothing more than to just head upstairs, wrap both of them up in blankets and just put an end to this miserable day. But she had to keep her composure. For Parker's sake, if not for her own.

As she thanked one of her sister's coworkers for stopping by she heard the front door open. Before she even registered it Parker had flown out of her arms.

"Uncle Jeff!"

Immediately, her face grew hot and her stomach grew tight. Gritting her teeth she turned and saw him there, kneeling to wrap her niece in a tight consoling hug.

Jefferson St. Clair.

Her fiance.

Or at least he used to be.

He locked eyes with her from the living room and she felt the tears rise up in her eyes. Immediately she blinked them away. No crying, not for him.

Within seconds, Mal appeared at her side. Leaning in close she whispered, "If you want me to I can…"

Regina shook her head, letting out a seething breath. "No just- give me a minute and look after Parker, please."

Mal nodded, placing a determined look on her face as she stalked toward Parker and Jeff. From the kitchen Regina saw her place a gentle hand on her niece's shoulder and suggest heading out in the backyard to spend some time with her friend Lily. Parker hesitated but chose to follow Mal outside while the woman stealthily threw a frosty glare over her shoulder in Jefferson's direction.

He helplessly watched as Mal guided Parker away before turning his line of sight back into the kitchen. His eyes landed on Regina and her throat grew tight as he stepped in her direction. She couldn't talk to him here, not in front of all these people.

Balling her hands up into fist she headed into the hallway, making her way towards the laundry room at the back of the house, knowing that he would follow her. Finally away from prying eyes she leaned against the old rickety washer and let her shoulders slump with the weight of the day. God, she just wanted it over. She just needed it to end.

She heard the room door creak open her. The air grew thick and she knew he was there. Still not turning to look at him she clenched her hands so tight her nails dug into her palm. He didn't say a word to her, not at first. What could he possibly say?

Unable to stand the silence any longer she sucks in a breath, attempts to neutralize her face and finally turns to face him. Hand on her hip, chin jutted she takes him in.

He doesn't look good. There are red rims around his eyes, dark circles beneath his lids. He hasn't shaved in days and honestly, she can't say she's ever seen him look worse. She wishes that she could talk pleasure in that but she can't. She's far too raw.

"What are you doing here?" she grits out in a low voice.

He shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "I didn't know how to be anywhere else."

Rolling her eyes she tries to put on a strong front but the truth is she's seconds away from collapsing into his arms. A few good words away from letting him comfort her and shield her just like he used to. It's so damn hard.

He bites his lips as he looks down at her, remorsefully. "Baby I… I'm sorry about Zelena."

Hearing her name come from his lips, sparks something inside her. Suddenly her grief takes the backseat as her rage comes front and center.

Narrowing her eyes, she glares at him. "Sorry that she's dead… or sorry you were screwing her?"

White hot anger fills her from top to bottom and she trembles trying to keep it in. She can't make a scene, not here, not with him. But again it flashes in her head. The sight of the two of them tangled together in bed not even two weeks away from the day he supposed to make his vows to her. She clenches her jaw so hard she fears her teeth might crack.

His mouth falls open but not a single sound comes out. There's nothing that he can say. And they both know it.

"Get out of my house," she hisses.

He tries to step toward her. "Regina…"

"No! Leave now!" she grits out. She takes a step back from his reach, her voice breaking as she softly adds, "Please."

She turns away from him, unwilling to wait for his compliance. A tense moment passes but she finally hears his footsteps followed by the gentle closing of the door. It's the first moment she's had alone since she'd woken up. Tears start to stream down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After half an hour of standing on the edge of the mourners Robin simply can't stand it any longer. He needs a smoke.

Avoiding all attention, he manages to slip of the kitchen door and into the backyard. It's a hot, summer day and none of the other mourners have step foot outside. He's finally alone.

Finding a quiet spot around the side of the house he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his last pack of Virginia Slims. Same as always he swears to himself that once he finishes this pack he's done. For the past four years he'd made that promise. He's not an idiot, he knows what these things are doing to his lungs. He should've quit ages ago and he will… just as soon as he finishes this pack.

Slipping a lighter from his pocket, he's so close to inhaling bliss when he's interrupted.

"My mom said those are bad for you."

Startled, he drops his lighter onto the ground. As he kneels to pick it up he looks around for the offending voice, only to find a little girl approaching him from around the side of the house. She walks up to him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you smoking?" she asks.

"Trying to," he answers, without thinking. Standing to his feet, he squirms under her judgemental gaze. She's a small thing. He's never spent much time around children but he'd guess that she couldn't be older than ten. She has sad blue eyes and light brown hair, nearly the same shade as his.

She stares up at him. "My mom said smoking turns your lungs black."

He lets out a nervous puff of breath. "Well… your mother is right," he reluctantly admits, slipping the cigarettes back into his pocket. "Smoking is very bad for you."

"Is that why you're hiding around the side of the house?"

"A little bit," he replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Folding her hands behind her back, she leans against the wall next to him. "It's okay," she mumbles. "I won't tell on you."

Robin watches as her gaze falls down to her shoes and she grows quiet. He shifts uncomfortably when he realizes that she's making no moves to leave whatsoever. Looks like smoking is out of the question for now.

Sighing, he asks, "What about you? Are you hiding?"

She simply shrugs her shoulders.

I'll take that as a yes, he thinks to himself.

"Why are you hiding?"

Her eyes are still trained on her shoes as she bites her lip, unwilling to speak. She looks utterly despondent and it pulls at his heartstrings. Robin has never been particularly fond of children, has never gone out of his way to spend time with them but somehow he knows he can't leave this little girl to be sad on her own.

He kneels down to her level and tries to send her a comforting smile. "You can talk to me if you want. I promise I'll listen."

Her bottom lip trembles as she whispers, "I miss my mom. Everybody's talking about her and it hurts."

It suddenly dawns on him who he's kneeling in front of. This must be Zelena's daughter. He has to say she's not what he expected. She doesn't look much like her mother, probably taking after her father.

A tear falls down her cheek and sympathy rises up in his chest.

"Hey," he drawls, "I know that it hurts now but one day it won't."

She sniffles and glares at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Because I lost my father when I was about your age," he reveals. "And at first it hurt very, very much but eventually it started to hurt less, until it just didn't anymore."

She wipes at the tears on her cheek. "How did you get it to stop?"

He shrugged his shoulders, feeling very much out of his depth. "I had people to help me. My family and my friends." He paused. "And I'm sure you have people who want to help you too."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess… I have my friend Lily and my Aunt Regina. She promised she would take care of me."

"Of course she will," said Robin. "I'm sure your father will be there as well?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know my dad."

"You don't?" He suddenly feels like a jackass for even bringing the man up, considering she hadn't listed him among the people who care for her. Come to think of it he hadn't even read of a mention of a man in the obituary or funeral program.

She shakes her head. "My mom said he was just a friend from school."

"Really?" Robin mumbles. A friend from school. This girl doesn't look very strikes him that her father might've even been someone he knew from med school.

As he racks his brain running through the list of possible suspects, she tilts her head at him. "What's your name mister?"

"Oh it's Robin," he answers. "Robin Locksely."

Her eyes light up in surprise. "Hey your name sounds like mine!"

"And what is your name?"

And then she opened her mouth and tilted his world on its axis.

"Parker Robin Mills."

* * *

 _ **I really hope that you liked it! Let me know what you thought! Please review!**_


End file.
